


Princess Serenity and Her Advisor - Chibi [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Series: Silver Millennium Stories & Fanart [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Silver Millennium Era, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Princess Serenity ice-skating with Luna!





	Princess Serenity and Her Advisor - Chibi [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chibi drawing

My original idea was Princess Serenity ice skating alone on the ice rink of Moon Castle, then I thought it'd add a bit more warmth to the picture if she weren't by herself. 

That said, I decided to add Luna to the drawing. She looks really cute as humanoid and I wanted to draw her for quite some time. I added purple tone to her hair because it contrasts with her canary yellow dress better and makes her stand out more in front of the dark background. She was barefoot in human form so I gave her ballet style skating “shoes” (guess there are no such things). No idea how she could ice skate with her eyes closed - everything was silly and didn't make sense anyway! Perhaps I could argue that cats have great balance..

Just realized it's one week away from Tsukino Usagi's birthday - Happy Birthday princess!

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
